Vacation
by XxEJMxX
Summary: Harmony Potter is about to have the summer vacation of her life in Malibu, California. FemHarry.
1. it's been a damn long time darlings

It's been a long ass time my darlings. My life has both drastically changed and drastically stayed the same.

I'm currently in the process of weaning off of my depression and anxiety medication—but the past year has held more than one suicidal therapist's visit. Thank you all for waiting around on this story—if you follow Hero and the Potion's Master, there will probably eventually be an update there too. For that story I am planning on keeping the AU timeline where Civil War or any movie up to that point doesn't happen.

For this story, however, I have altered the goal a little bit. I'm going to pitch this from an AU, post-Civil War fic instead of an AU post original Avengers fic, in which things ended a bit differently from CW and everyone is going to be a big happy family (I know-silly, wishful thinking, but that's what fan-fiction is for right? also I hope this doesn't get too cheesy ugh reign me in if it's too much) I'm actually going to completely rewrite a lot of this to include Bucky, because I not only love James Buchanan Barnes, but I need to bring him in for the Civil War arc to have happened in some capacity. The same goes for the alteration to Vision/Jarvis-I love Jarvis and his sass but I guess Friday is okay-Vision is pretty precious, and him and Wanda are VERY precious and will definitely make their way in here. That being said, the changes I'm making are: I'm keeping the idea that Clint isn't and wasn't married (I LOVE him and his family but alas, not here), I'm also keeping WidowHulk (WOW I FORESHADOWED THAT A A AH? [the basic ideas I had for this fic from the beginning, especially with who I planned to include, was SO foreshadowing. Like I'm talking Ant Man/Wasp, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, the whole shebang]), I'm adding the Clint having hearing aids thing (I want this to be a thing so bad, so I'm going to have to go back and fix things), a little bit of timeline altering and definitely a lot of character interaction altering, and as for character additions and sexual relationship alterations…well…you'll all see ;)

Keep a lookout for the updated versions of chapters 1-8 and the new chapter 9! They should be out very very soon,

Thank you all again so much for sticking with me and sending me the KINDEST and most WONDERFUL words of encouragement, it really helped me find the better place that I'm in now-of course I've still got a lot of growing to do.

MUCH LOVE 3

EJM


	2. Chapter 1

The sun had never felt so good on her skin. It beat down in a way that only American sun could, as it was almost always raining in Britain. She enjoyed the sun and being able to wear a bathing suit without fear of freezing. She had worked hard to get her warrior's body—she deserved to show it off. She adjusted her sunglasses on her head before standing up and heading to the water. Everyone had told her there was no place like Malibu beach on the West Coast of the U.S., and now she believed them. It was incredibly crowded in areas, but she had used a simple cloaking spell to disguise herself as she wandered onto some rich guy's private beach.

Harmony sighed as the cool water touched her feet and then her legs and then her midsection. She loved vacation, and she was considering making this a permanent one. There wasn't a Hermione to harp on her, there wasn't a Ron to make semi-lewd comments about her, there wasn't anyone to force responsibilities on her, and she loved it. She had won the war, never found a job, and never graduated. Why should she? She could just help families rebuild from the war on her more than generously filled Black, Potter, and Peverell vaults. Why was everyone pushing her to become an auror or a healer or something?

Shite, she should just buy a ridiculously huge house next to Mr. Big Bucks here and live off of the American West Coast forever. She sighed and held a little tighter to her piña colada, complete in a coconut shell with a little umbrella. This was perfect. This was actually perfect.

"Excuse me runaway Victoria's Secret Model, how the hell did you get on my beach?!" shouted a masculine voice, Hare froze and turned to the voice, a very attractive man, probably Mr. Big Bucks, stood with a strawberry blond woman wrapped in his arm,

"I just wandered right on over here Mr...?"

"Seriously? You don't know? First you wander onto my beach and now you don't know?"

The woman next to him started laughing and adjusted her straw tea-hat,

"His name is Tony Stark, I'm Pepper Potts, and he seems to have forgotten his manners. Feel free to stay as long as you want," the strawberry blonde said to Harmony as she emerged from the water and Tony's eyes widened,

"Yeah take your time, all the time," the woman smacked him, and shared a wink with Hare,

"Eyes on her face please Tony," Pepper teased, pulling him along,

"Feel free to come to this beach whenever you want, Ms.?"

"Potter, Harmony Potter. I'll take you up on your offer, thank you Ms. Potts" Harmony said gratefully, waving to them as they walked away.

And so the best summer vacation of her life began.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: for my devious purposes of plot line, I have moved Harmony's birthday a month away from Harry's (to be on June 30th)

* * *

Harmony came back every day—her hotel hopping began to shift closer and closer to Malibu beach. She didn't see them _everyday_, but she assumed that Pepper Potts was taking as much of a vacation as she was, being as how she saw her on the beach quite frequently. Of course, she went and saw the sights outside Big Bucks Stark's beach plenty. She traveled to Hollywood, via apparation, she visited carnivals and boardwalks, went deep sea fishing, did tours of vineyards, took surfing lessons, and shopped for the summer. She owned more pairs of shorts and flowy, lacy tank-tops now than she had in her entire life. Her tan was looking perfect, she was just the right amount of light caramel, and her hair had lightened a bit in some places, leaving her pitch black locks with dark highlights of red only visible in the sunlight. She was getting tired of hotels though, and she wanted somewhere comfortable to strew her stuff without having to worry about getting it back into her "never ending" suitcase. She had began to case bungalows and cottages in this area, looking for a small place to make her own, to create a home with. She had been here for about two months now, and she loved it. California was wonderful.

She spent a lot of time on the beach, reading and talking and relaxing. Her relationship with Pepper was blossoming, and then one day, out of nowhere, Pepper began to talk of her and Tony's personal life. Her friendship with Pepper was even more of a push to move permanently to California. Pepper was unlike any other friend that she had ever had. Pepper was funny and mature and grown up. Even though Pepper and Harmony had a little bit of an age gap between them, she was one of the most kind women Hare had ever met. She guessed Pepper was a bit younger than her, though whenever they went out, Harmony was almost always pegged as the younger. She often got carded for alcohol, and she had even began to just go with her age being 27, which Pepper believed was her age.

This particular afternoon, instead of lounging on the sand, they were by Tony's huge pool overlooking the entire beach coastline.

"So we're hosting this huge party, and every Avenger and super tied up in the mess from the past few years, and especially the past few months, is going to be there, and it's going to be a nightmare." Pepper said as she adjusted her sunhat. Hare had realized, eventually, who Tony Stark was and what he did; she began to do her own research of what she had missed in the "human" world of super heroes while she had been withdrawn into the magical world in Britain. She read about Tony's struggle with the Mandarin, the discovery of Captain Steve Rogers, the fantastic existence of Thor and the Norse pantheon, and especially the recent destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D., Sokovia, and Ultron. Harmony knew that if this were a sort of reunion, celebration and apology party, things would still be rocky between Tony and Steve. The events in Siberia were never directly disclosed, but somehow after battling it out about the Sokovian Accords and a reformed Hydra mercenary known as the Winter Soldier, Tony and Steve came to a compromise. The united front then apparently came together to amend the Accords directly with the United Nations, offering their cooperation with a few failsafes installed in case of a dire emergency and a few promised rights to privacy for anyone unwilling to step forward with their gifts, as this was especially important to what the humans called "mutants"—Harmony knew that the "mutants" were only a far flung relative to wizards and witches, as the mutant community in Britain blended well with the magical community.

"Like all of them…all of the heroes and agents?"

"Yes, God help me, they're all going to be staying at the mansion while this is happening too, probably for a while afterwards also. I have so much left to plan and it's only a week away and I should be planning instead of tanning honestly," Pepper said jokingly, not making any moves to get wound up and out of her chaise.

"Do you want to help me? You mentioned you were a bit of a leader in your school days and I just need help getting some ducks in a row."

"Oh I'd love to Pepper," the women fell into a comfortable silence, both soaking in the sun a little longer,

"We even have "prospective members" of their super-powered police force coming to this. I mean, it's been a rough year but a reunion? Really? Tony needs to focus on his business with or without me and the C.E.O. It's bad enough that he constantly has one of them crashing his couch wherever he's at. I mean, I like all of the Avengers a lot, but it gets a bit like babysitting whenever Steve and Bruce and Thor and Tony are all fighting and horse playing…especially whenever poor Vision was introduced to the mix, and the fighting between Steve and Tony reached actual blows" Pepper rolled her eyes and rolled over to get some sun on her back. Hare chuckled,

"It sounds like a zoo. So why do you need to recruit members if the team is already big and good enough to stop a legion of trans-universal aliens, a overblown A.I. and kind of, basically defeat in-fighting?"

"Heaven knows, Tony and the early reworking of S.H.I.E.L.D. have both been pushing it. I just get so tired of Fury. I just want Tony to grow up a little and take more charge of his corporation, I know the Avengers was and is his baby, and that he loves everyone on the team dearly…it's just that…well, I love him, I really do, but it's so hard sometimes, managing the business without his help, cleaning up after his messes while he tries to become accountable to the entire world but sometimes forgets birthdays and anniversaries….What is it about you Harmony? I just feel like I _have_ to tell you things I normally don't talk about." She chuckled, and Hare looked a bit guilty behind her sunglasses, she hadn't told Pepper about her magical tendencies, some of which made those around her sometimes a little too forthcoming. She changed the subject into something less guilt-inducing:

"Well, when do you want to start planning Pep? It's July in a few weeks, I'm free whenever, vacationing and all." Pepper chuckled and said,

"Well how about tomorrow?" Harmony smiled a little, sad smile. Tomorrow was her 36th birthday, even if she looked twenty-something, and she was in a foreign country with no other relatives alive to celebrate with her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just...tomorrow, June 30th, is my birthday," Harmony answered a little sadly,

"Oh...why aren't you in Britain with your family?" Pepper asked concernedly. Harmony had always avoided the subject of her family, and Pepper imagined that it was probably due to some quarrel that had taken place, why else would such a young woman be traveling instead of working or starting a family?

"Well, I don't have family really. My parents died when I was young, and both of their families are either dead, or don't want anything to do with me..." Harmony trailed off with a smile in Pepper's direction.

"Well, we will do something spectacular for your birthday tomorrow Harmony" Pepper smiled at her and both women fell into quiet companionship, taking in the rays bouncing off of the pool.

"Oh come on Pepper, he just wants to come in a little early" Harmony tried to ignore their almost argument, instead focusing on chopping some mushrooms to go in her chicken piccata. She really could live here, if she knew Tony and Pepper a little better; this kitchen was to die for.

"We have a special _obligation _for tomorrow Anthony," Pepper bit out, staring him down and still managing to look intimidating even in her white two piece covered with a tropical sarong.

"What is it?!" Tony whined, and Pepper leaned in to whisper in his ear. Harmony just smiled and flipped her chicken searing in the pan.

"Oh! See it's perfect! He would love love _loveeee _to meet her and he would make her party better! Ever since Romanoff went after our timid Doctor, Clint is just loosing his marbles. _He would love her Pepper!" _Tony exclaimed, Pepper shushed him, even though he basically screamed party. Harmony smiled and removed her noodles from the burner to strain them,

"Be quiet for heaven's sake, just ruin the surprise."

"Please please pleaaaase Pepper?" He begged, dropping to the ground to hug her calves dramatically.

"Fine, but only him." She said, rolling her eyes, and leaning down to kiss him,

"Lunch anyone?"

"Oh Harmony, you are perfect, y'know if Pepper ever gets tired of me" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows and settling at a barstool,

"Don't push your luck with her you prat" Harmony answered, shoving his plate at him and smiling, Pepper smiled at the encounter and grabbed her own seat at the bar. She certainly hoped that Harmony would hang around for a while. It was nice to have another woman, less severe than Natasha, around.


	4. Chapter 3

"Clint! My main man!"

"Shove it Tin Man" Hawkeye said before meeting Stark in a brotherly, one armed hug—back slap included.

"It's weird seeing you in civilian wear Legolas, I'm not quite used to it,"

"Well, you know, that black and purple leather would kill me in this heat, no matter how well it defines my thighs…so what's this about a party?"

"It's for our new friend Hare, she's turning 27 tomorrow!"

"Oh so ya'll are hanging out with the younger folks nowadays? Trying to stay "hip" and "fresh" old man?"

"You shut your whore mouth birdbrain, you're not that much younger than me!" Hawkeye smiled and reached out to grab Tony in a headlock, preparing to give him a nuggie,

"Boys! We're trying to plan in here!" Pepper shouted from the living room; and if this is how girl's planned, Hawkeye wanted to be counted in.

They were relaxed in cut-off shorts with glasses of wine and Friday's mainframe screen pulled up with numerous documents on it.

"So you think forgo the bright arse scarlet and gold tablescapes Tony wanted?"

"Oh definitely. We should go with more muted colors...maybe ivory and gold, with red and blue accents?"

"Sounds lovely to me, centerpieces? I was thinking that white roses, calla lilies, red roses, amaryllis, and maybe some daisies?"

"No daisies, Tony hates daisies...but that sounds perfect. Got that Friday?"

"Yes Miss Potts"

"Hey ladies! Care to take a lunch break?" Both women turned simultaneously to glare at the two men entering their den of planning, and Hawkeye's breath caught in his throat. This "Hare" was beautiful, totally unfitting nickname for her...but Hawks did hunt Hares...Hawkeye smirked and examined her figure.

"Actually, Tony, it'd be great if you could bugger off," the said woman responded sarcastically, and Pepper giggled at this response,

"Aw, come on Hare, you two have been planning really hard since, like, four hours ago. You must have some leeway accomplished, enough to go get lunch with me and Clint?"

"Not really Tony, we have only decided upon the caterer, the meal, the decorations, the tables, the flower arrangements, the seating arrangements, the RSVP sheets, and the staff to work it," Pepper answered snappishly, "besides, when do you ever come out of the lab when I ask you to make time for food or sleep?"

"Is that not enough planning?" Hawkeye interjected to sidestep the tension growing between Pepper and Tony, to which "Hare" turned to him,

"No, it is not. We have not finalized a venue quite yet, we have two reserved and have not selected one. We have not selected proper favors, nor have we found a small orchestra for the ballroom, we have not arranged proper press coverage, we have not selected our evening wear, we have not even brushed the surface on entertainment and who is giving speeches," Harmony responded to him, to which both men looked at each other and silently communicated,

"Well, why don't we go out to lunch, and we'll take you to a boutique?" Tony said as if he were questioning his entire existence,

"To find your evening wear?" Hawkeye tagged on, as if it were painful for him to say.

"You would take us shopping? Oh Pepper how sweet of them, we simply cannot refuse this offer!" Harmony said in an overly sweet voice, shooting Pepper a slightly evil smirk,

"Oh no we can't Hare, oh no we can't"

* * *

"Why did we agreed to this?" Hawkeye groaned, looking at Tony who had his nose buried in a StarkPhone.

"Because we needed to get them away from the planning. They have plenty of time to decide these details later. Besides I've already decided that Capsicle, Vision, and I will give speeches. There will be no need for entertainment, just a meal and dancing, and I would really like to have this event at some ballroom we toured in North Hollywood. It's not as complex as they think." Tony said in a mumbling voice, making sure the women definitely could not hear their conversation. Pepper had the ears of T'Challa. They sat outside of the dressing rooms in these stores; this store the third for today. Hare, whom Clint had not even found out the first name of yet, was perfectly fine with any number of dresses, but Pepper was not satisfied.

Looking at them shopping, he kind of thought that Pepper was less satisfied with what Hare would settle for, than the dresses she would try on herself. Hopefully this boutique, with its overflow of ballroom formals, would be succinct...Mostly because Clint wanted to kick Tony's ass in Madden 2015, and that couldn't happen before the party if they had to travel to L.A. today.

"I FOUND IT TONY!" An excited Pepper squealed, and she sauntered out in a gown with thin sleeves that rested on her narrow shoulders and moved into a sweetheart neckline. It showed plenty of cleavage, fitted perfectly down her body to a small flare around her knees. It was intricately beaded with silver and gold beads, and the silky blue reflected her coloring gorgeously, in Clint's limited fashion-based opinion.

"You're fucking her right iron boy wonder?" Hawkeye leaned over and whispered to Tony in awe,

"Yepp, isn't she just gorgeous?" they whispered as Pepper smiled and turned a full circle, revealing an exposed back that reached a little past her shoulder blades.

"What about Hare?" Tony asked excitedly, and to this Pepper grew stern,

"She is being difficult and refuses to try on the dress I picked out for her. Some nonsense about it being 'too revealing'" Pepper rolled her eyes and then called the attendant over,

"I wish to purchase this gown, put it on his credit card" she said in a honeyed tone, pointing at Tony before sashaying to get out of her gown and back into clothes.

"So is this girl's name Hare?"

"Oh no, her name is Harmony, her nickname is Hare" Tony said, giving the grateful looking attendant his card,

"Put a $150 tip on there for her dress" He ordered before turning to Clint,

"Why, you like her?"

"She's not exactly Natasha but..."

"Stop that Robin Hood, you have to stop comparing every woman to her or you'll never get over it...You know she's going to be there next week..." Tony said, staring Hawkeye down. Pepper then burst from the dressing room in a very excited manner,

"I got her to try it!"

Right after her announcement, Harmony walked into their waiting area, looking very shy in Pepper's pick. But boy could Pepper pick them, Clint thought.

The dress was fitted green satin, that ruched at her waist with a gold and diamond brooch. The gown flared below her waist, but it wasn't a large flare, and had gold and crystal lace work hemming the gown. The dress was basically strapless, with gold lace and crystal off-the-shoulder sleeves that pushed her cleavage onto her chest in the most appealing way. The dress fit as if it were made for her body, and Clint could not look away. Harmony blushed and looked everywhere but the three _too_ attentive people in front of her. The attendant walked back in,

"And she'll take this one, put it on his card as well" Pepper Potts said in a smug sort of way,

"Add a $150 tip for this one as well" Tony whispered, tearing his eyes away. Pepper swatted at his head, but knew he would never step out of line. Hell, she would take advantage of Harmony any day of the week herself.

Harmony just cleared her throat, still blushing and quiet, and turned to walk out of the room. Clint groaned aloud at the view: her ass was perfectly encased in the satin, the flare hit lower in the back than the front, giving him a beautiful view of the curve of her sweet ass. The back of the dress was completely open, almost down to her lower back dimples. The only thing impeding his view of her shoulder blades was the continuation of the gold lace sleeves, which formed a strip across the back of her shoulders.

"You gonna fuck her?" Tony whispered to Clint as Pepper headed to the register,

"Hell yes, I'm gonna fuck her" Clint whispered, thinking of Fury in drag to will his half-hard erection to dissipate.


	5. Chapter 4

Harmony was flattered, really she was, but this party was a bit too extreme.

There were multicolored lights and dirty dancing and alcohol and lots of skinny girls wearing too little clothes and overly muscled guys wearing duplicating, high-dollar outfits. Harmony couldn't handle it, really. She was almost to the point of bolting back to her hotel.

"Here, take a drink beautiful," Hawkeye said, sauntering up to her with a glass in his hand. She knew then that it would be a while before she could actually leave her party, may as well enjoy the view—Clint Barton was very, very attractive. Not that Tony wasn't, he was just spoken for. She had never been wild in her entire life and she wanted to live it up, even if this party was a bit too much life. She thought of his vacation as her "party phase" and here she was, thinking about sneaking out of her own party and about to pass up alcohol from a total hunk.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, deciding to put her big girl britches on, nut up, and let loose.

"Cosmopolitan," he said while smiling a winning, and quite breathtaking in Hare's opinion, smile.

"What have you got Birdy?" she asked with a smirk, glad she caught on to his nicknames and read up on his skills in order to throw flirty insults at him. Clint pouted and answered,

"Whiskey on the rocks," with that answer Harmony reached out, took his drink, and downed it in one swallow before raising his own glass to him in cheers. It burned a little going down, but was nothing in comparison to fire whiskey. Hawkeye just stared in amazement before sending her a little sexy smirk.

Unfortunately, due to her metabolism it took her quite a pub tab to actually get drunk; but get a couple whiskies in her, and she would be well on her way to tipsy.

"So another whiskey for the lady" Clint said and strolled away. The club was packed, and thrumming, and she just wasn't comfortable going to dance yet. She never imagined any of her birthday parties could or would be like this. Even her 21st, which wasn't so much of a big deal in Britain as the U.S. due to little restriction on drinking age in Europe, was a very tame, Weasley-run affair.

Hawkeye came back, with two whiskeys this time, and handed her one, allowing their fingers to touch a bit longer than necessary.

"You're uncomfortable" he observed with a smile in his voice, taking a sip of his drink and looking around the room at the sweaty writhing bodies on the dance floor.

"Very, actually" She said, downing her drink quickly. Hawkeye seemed to get amusement out of this, and handed her the rest of his drink. She shot him a raised eyebrow, and downed it like the last, beginning to feel a bit buzzed for her efforts.

"So, are you tipsy enough to dance yet birthday girl?"

"Maybe," she retorted in a flirty manner. He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Once she caught the beat, after a little guidance from him, it wasn't hard to emulate what the other girls were doing. She even thought she was doing a splendid job from how tight Hawkeye's hands were grasping her hips as she pushed her ass against his groin. He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck,

"Excuse me for being forward, but do you understand what effect you have on at least half the males in the room right now?" He whispered huskily in her ear. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and she resisted the urge to moan; instead she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body against hers.

"I'm not sure what you mean, _luv_" she stated back, a bit louder since she was just a little too petite to reach his ear. He bent down and grabbed her earlobe between his teeth, there was no space between their bodies and she groaned at his actions.

"Almost every man in here and transfixed by you. You're gorgeous, every inch of you, your hair and your eyes and your body," after this statement he looked down to what she was wearing. Pepper had warned her to wear something fit for dancing in a nightclub, but she had no such garments lying around. Thus, resorting to magic, she used her imagination to come up with a very fitted, very short, black sequined dress with long sleeves, no back, and a deep v in the front covered with mesh. She was pretty proud of it actually—she had transfigured it from a big t-shirt, so the fabric still had the feel of comfy t-shirt material.

She ground against Clint's front once more, feeling something heavy, hot, and hard poking into her stomach. She smirked and turned around, pushing herself against him and leaning forward while still grinding against him. He took her hint, keeping one hand wrapped around her hip bone and the other snaked its way into her curls at the base of her neck. She moaned aloud and encouraged him as he ground against her.

She was now feeling the full force of the alcohol, her head wasn't buzzing quite yet, but she had steadily falling inhibitions as the amount of lust pinging around in her body inversely increased. Her breasts felt warm and heavy and her breath was coming in pants. At this point, if he tried to bed her, she would allow it no question.

He pulled her back up against him, and slid his lips in little kisses down her neck. His hands roamed up her ribcage and teased the undersides of her breasts as he continued his journey upward, roughly grabbing her face, and turning it sideways to face him.

They locked eyes for moments before he pushed her face against his and roughly kissed her, with so much tongue and teeth.

She would probably consider this her first kiss. Shite how sad was that. She was 36 and she hadn't even slept with a man. She kissed George once, after the final battle, but she wasn't sure that was a proper kiss. It was a peck, and it was to thank her for saving Fred's life. Other than that there really wasn't an opportunity to do anything with the opposite or same sex. She had let almost 20 years of her life slip by without taking a chance and opening up and letting someone in and she was craving this sudden surge of physical affection. This kiss was something she needed; nothing like that chaste peck between her and George. This was something else entirely. This made her toes curl and her breath catch and made a burning feeling erupt between her legs. She moaned into his mouth and allowed him further access to hers. She tried to keep up with his tongue, and from his reciprocating groans she would say she succeeded.

"Why don't we get outta here green eyes?" He broke from the kiss to say, already tugging on her hand and not waiting for an answer. He led her past the coat closet, and she took a moment to admire the way his jeans hugged his ass and thighs. His hand covered her whole hand, rough and calloused and she supposed that was part of being a soldier, a spy, an agent, an Avenger. Finally they reached a Ducati motorcycle, parked towards the front of the club, a helmet resting on the seat. He tossed her the helmet, smirked, and said

"'Fraid of a little speed rabbit?"

"You have no idea…Rabbit?" She asked, pulling the helmet over her head and securing the strap,

"A play on Hare…I kind of like rabbit better" He said, grabbing her chin and giving her another long kiss before grabbing her waist and setting her on the bike. She kind of squealed but quickly turned it into a growl,

"I'm a grown woman I can get my own ass on a motorcycle" she admonished, feeling a bit giggly as he settled in front of her, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his torso. He didn't answer her outburst and instead gave her yet another smirk, starting and revving the bike's engine. She could feel the outline of his abs beneath his shirt and fuck she would open her legs for him right now.

She always thought she would feel more guilty thinking about giving away her virginity. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that she just craved the human contact. She craved the normalcy and she craved this mysterious man with the beautiful smirk and the killer body and skilled hands and blue eyes.

"Hold on tight green eyes"


	6. Chapter 5

Harmony woke up feeling warm and protected very few times in her life, so this morning was already shaping up to be a special morning. She stifled a yawn, not allowing her eyes to flutter open before she stretched, and she felt a wandering hand slide down her ribcage. She was facing away from whoever it was, and her brain hadn't fully caught up to the idea that she was naked, that the hand was masculine, that she had a bit of a headache blooming in her frontal lobe, and, as she discovered as she continued to wake all her muscles from her slumber, she was very sore. Between her legs. Bugger.

She interrupted her stretch midway through another yawn and her eyes snapped open in surprise. She turned and faced a very mussed, very attractive, "just woken up" Clint Barton.

"So…uh…good morning?" the last part came out a bit higher pitched, and her face was flushed as she fought the urge to pull the sheets closer to her exposed breasts.

Hawkeye simply gave a deep, throaty laugh in response that sent a shot of arousal right between her, very sore, thighs. He began planting small kisses down her face and twisted a hand in her hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he whispered in a sleepy rasp before gently tugging her face to meet his in a kiss, far too searing to be a good morning kiss. His hands felt fantastic on her. All over her.

"So…we…" she said awkwardly as they parted,

"Yes" his eyes softened a little,

"I…I wish you would have told me you were a virgin rabbit" he said, a bit embarrassed at his eagerness to bed her.

"Well, that's not exactly something you parade around to attractive men while you're drunk…" she said softly, not exactly sure how to feel. The sex had been…wow, just mind blowing, like had she been missing this for all of these years? Or was Clint just exceptionally gifted?

But honestly she felt like a bit of a tart.

"Come now, brighten up. If you're worried this is a one night thing, don't. If you'll have me, I'll take you over and over again until I've memorized every inch of your body," he said, the sentence ending on a husky note. She swallowed, her eyes widened, and her damn blush wouldn't disappear.

"Besides… I think Tony and Pepper are… fond of you. I don't think they plan on letting you go anywhere," he said with a smirk,

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a nervous tone,

"Well..they've been known to take extras to bed before" he said in a half-teasing, contemplative tone. She blushed more furiously and stuttered. Surely that wasn't on her mind, right? The thought of sucking Tony's cock while Pepper ate her out suddenly surfaced and Hawkeye gave her a knowing look.

"You would like that wouldn't you? See, after I was through making you scream for me, after you fell asleep from exhaustion, I was thinking about how much of a natural you were. I've never seen a virgin ride cock like that rabbit. You're a little minx, and now that you've got a taste I don't think you're going to stop at just me," he spoke all of this in an entrancingly husky tone, and while Harmony wanted to take what he was saying offensively, she just couldn't. Just his words were making her body light up again; a fire already taking root in her sore lower half craved his attention. Without saying another word, he slid down the bed and nestled his head between her legs.

His tongue began swirling around her opening, teasing her clit, and she ached to feel his cock, or his fingers, inside of her. She thrusted against his face, relishing in the brush of his stubble against the insides of her thighs. She moaned aloud as he finally began tonguing her clit in earnest, forming an infuriating fast-slow rhythm that had her begging for release.

Finally, he quickened his tongue and jammed a finger inside of her tight and begging cunt, curling it to hit her g-spot. Her abdomen tensed and white, hot pleasure fell over her as her pants became louder, she moaned his name and her hips bucked to meet his face. He slowly drew away and watched as she quivered, her face and breasts flushed from her orgasm. Clint smirked in pride.

"Well…already taking other women to bed, are we?" interrupted a petulant, Russian tinged voice. Harmony sat up abruptly, bringing the sheets with her in an attempt to cover her still flushed form.

"Do you have any fucking idea what the word privacy means Natasha?" Clint shot her angrily, moving in front of Hare's naked form, blocking her from the Widow's view.

"And don't even give me that shit, you chose Banner over me in a New York second Romanoff" He snarled angrily at her smirk, and almost sad eyes,

"Well, he hasn't chosen me back Clint. Happy?" she said in a defeated, sad tone.

"Actually, I am." He said boldly, and Harmony couldn't help her eyes from widening, had he really just said that? This Natasha looked as if she had been slapped, and Clint continued,

"You now know what it feels like to be rejected by someone who held your heart. So he rejects you, and you come crawling back to me, as always. Just like with Barnes. Just like with Logan. Just crawl to someone else this time." Clint said coldly, still protecting Harmony from Black Widow's glare.

"All this over this little slut? A one night stand can take my place as your partner?" she spat venomously, drawing closer to the bedside. Harmony started to draw up behind Hawkeye's back, about to retort when Clint beat her to it,

"Back the fuck up Romanoff. She is not a slut, by any definition of the word, and she is not a one night stand. You need to shut your mouth and stop casting stones when your feelings are hurt. For a damn spy you're acting like a teenaged girl. Grow the fuck up Tasha." he said the last part softly, not breaking eye contact with the hostile woman. Hare just looked on in sympathy. They obviously had a lot of background history. The woman started crying,

"I just… I love you Clint… I'm sorry I chose him but I love you, you said we'd still be friends…"

"Yes, I know you love me Natasha, and I love you to, but you are not in love with me. When we slept together, I thought it meant something, and obviously it didn't. I have been waiting months to hear those words come out of your mouth, but you don't mean them in the way I wanted. You and I both know you need to walk away now. I need to move on, I can't keep waiting on you to make me happy. You have a lot of things to sort out Natasha, outside of the fight with the Avengers, outside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra debacle, outside of us… You're emotionally confused, you've been through so much, and you don't want to be abandoned but that doesn't mean I am going to sit here pining away over you forever. I will still be here as a friend, but I'm ready to move on, and I thought you moved on a long time ago," he finished, looking at Harmony while saying the last sentence. Hare couldn't help but feel bad for the woman as Clint whispered,

"You should leave now. Learn how to knock and not pick locks Tasha." Harmony didn't break eye contact with him, but she could hear the woman's footsteps, sniffles, and the door softly shutting.

"You don't have to tell me everything… but she's a spy?"

"Yes…We have been partners for years under S.H.I.E.L.D., I made the call to bring her in instead of killing her" He paused to rub his hands tiredly down his face, "I was in love with her, and she chose someone over me, after leading me on." Clint responded as he laid back down next to Harmony.

"Don't you feel guilty rabbit, I can see it in your eyes. She's been an emotional wreck since what happened in New York two years ago, what happened with S.H.I.E.L.D. falling and our friends going for each other's necks only amplified her problems. She's needed to get some actual help, stop dodging psychological evaluations, and go back to Russia to settle some past debts for a long time. I'm just hoping after this big apology shindig she'll take everyone's advice and go." Harmony could tell he still cared for the woman, and she tried to bite back some jealousy. Clint then turned to her, bringing a hand to her cheek to stroke her lips with his thumb,

"You're so beautiful" he whispered quietly before bringing her into a kiss. Suddenly, Harmony could hear her phone vibrate and ring from across the room, it was somewhere within her discarded clutch and dress.

"Oh shite" she lept up to get it, ignoring the way Clint's eyes followed her naked form,

"Allo?"

"Oh, I am so very terribly sorry! I am actually just down the street, I completely overslept, I'll be there shortly? Very well, thank you so much! See you shortly ma'am!" she spoke in rushed tones and Hawkeye smirked amusedly,

"You're late, you're late, for a very important date rabbit?" he said teasingly and she gathered her dress,

"Yes, in fact I am! That was my realtor, I had arranged to look at a smallish bungalow a couple miles away from Tony's today. Bloody hell I need to go see if Pepper has something more suitable than this dress for me to wear." she eyed the shimmery garment distastefully, knowing she couldn't perform any magic in front of the little bird. Clint just smiled warmly, reached for his dress shirt and her underwear from the floor, throwing both to her,

"I am going to hop in the shower, and I'll see you when you return from your meeting gorgeous?" he questioned and she slipped some clothing on. She turned and rushed towards him, binding their lips in a searing goodbye kiss,

"Yes" she responded breathlessly once they parted, "yes you will,"

And with that, the mischievous rabbit ran out of his sight, and Clint began to formulate a plan.


	7. Chapter 6

"I thought you said she would be arriving next week?" Hawkeye questioned, strolling into the kitchen to find Pepper nursing a cup of coffee while Tony flipped some pancakes, a very rare sight—he usually managed to burn water.

"She apparently decided to invite herself early. You confront her?" Tony said in a semi-soft tone, obviously Pepper had a headache, as she had a bag of frozen blueberries pressed to her head, and her head pressed to the bar countertop.

"She picked the lock to my room and….picked a fight…lost control of her spy facade, as she's been doing lately" Tony nodded at what Clint was saying and then froze,

"Do you did bring Harmony home last night?" Tony said in a mischievous voice, turning to face Clint with a dangerous smirk.

"I wondered how she ended up in the mansion, asking Pepper for clothes, while wearing a MENS DRESS SHIRT I MIGHT ADD, to meet someone important…but she was in 'too much of a bloody rush' to answer me. So how was she?"

"Tony, don't be so damn nosy…or loud," Pepper groaned from beneath her berry bag. Clint took the silence for a moment, before blurting,

"She was a virgin." Time seemed to stop for a moment as Pepper shot up, wide-eyed with shock and Tony turned to face him with an open mouth,

"No….no way… She turned-"

"27 last night, I know Tony, I was shocked too… but you know, she's a natural…" He paused for a moment,

"Do you remember what we were discussing a while back…" he trailed off, giving the couple a meaningful look,

"Adding more team members?" Tony said in distracted awe, at Clint's conquest,

"No…taking a team consort actually." Clint said nonchalantly as he grabbed an apple from a bowl next to the sink. Pepper once again shot up and stared hard at Clint,

"Harmony is more than a goddamn piece of meat for you to throw around Clint Barton," she said dangerously, and Clint raised his hands in surrender as Tony, wisely, avoided the argument,

"No! Not a piece of meat…me and Tony discussed taking on a new team member at one point, before everything went to shit…Training her from scratch in all of the arts, and keeping a relationship with her. It didn't have to be sexual, though some of us preferred it, and if she were favored with some of our significant others, she could be brought into their relationships as well. She would be respected, treated as a new team member, but signed under contract to us. She would be in a relationship, technically, with all of us. Kind of like a team nanny with benefits" Clint finished speculatively, looking at his unbitten apple as if it held all of the answers. The kitchen remained silent for a moment, save the flipping of a pancake, until Pepper responded,

"You know.. it makes sense. I would trust Harmony and Tony and I to sleep together without her forming a rift between me and Tony. She is one of a kind….and I've received the impression that she hasn't received very much love as a child, teenager, or adult.. Maybe she needs this, and she certainly seems physically able to handle your training?" Pepper said speculatively, while Tony stared in open mouthed shock at her speculations.

"You should just wait to approach her about it until you speak with everyone about it during or after the ball next weekend. I'm sure, if you are bringing in new recruits, they wouldn't mind at all" Pepper finished, standing to put the blueberries back in the freezer and take a pancake from the plate.

* * *

Harmony loved the house.

It seemed slightly out of place in up-scale Malibu, being as how it was smaller and had a faux Victorian, French Provence air. It was a pastel yellow, with white decorative trim and a wrap-around porch. It held three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a huge kitchen, an open living/dining space, and a lovely covered patio in the back yard which overlooked the ocean. The master suite was rather large, lofted to the smaller second floor of the bungalow, and it had an ocean view. The house was homey and cottage-like, the other two bedrooms were relatively small and covered the first floor, and the only way to reach the second floor was by a small, curved staircase that reached a small reading nook before going through the master suite's door.

The large loft style bedroom held a pair of sliding french doors to a small balcony, a closet door, and a door to the upstairs bathroom—which also attached to the balcony and displayed an outdoor shower. She was very much in love with her master bathroom: its outdoor shower, walled in by a thick weathered wood screen from her balcony, it's roomy separation from her kind of small master suite, and its large garden tub shoved in a mosaic alcove. She had barely even seen the rest of the house's layout before agreeing to the ridiculous price on the spot. The realtor had been quite shocked when she said she would pay the price outright, but agreed quickly anyways.

Harmony picked at the borrowed white blouse, which seemed totally ironic considering her now de-flowered state, and waited for the woman to draw up the paperwork—because this was a shortfall she should be closing in a couple days instead of a couple months.  
Once the woman cleared her, she called a cab to her most recent hotel, checking out and gathering her belongings upon arrival. She had furniture shopping to do, and she wanted to nip back to Tony's. Not only to see Clint, but to ask Pepper's help in furnishing her very first home; the only home she had picked herself in her 36 years.

"You bought a house" Tony deadpanned, looking at her over the screen of his laptop. He was currently on the couch, with Clint nowhere to be seen, and Pepper reading a novel on the opposite end of said couch.

"I believe it is a sound investment darling" Pepper said kindly,

"Would you like to help me furnish it?" Harmony asked excitedly to which Pepper smiled broadly,

"It would be my honor Harmony," she then turned to Tony,

"It would be lovely if you could cement in those decisions you were discussing concerning the ball, and you need to write a speech for me to proof," the requests were more like orders and Harmony smirked and cracked an imaginary whip behind Pepper's back to which Tony scowled at,

"Yes dear"

"Oh and you need to make sure the guest rooms are prepared for Thor's, and Sam and Bucky's arrival later on this week. Bruce said he would be running a little late, I think to avoid Natasha, but they are all set to arrive by Thursday, allowing some bonding time or whatever it is that you boys do. However, Steve arrives Tuesday, and I expect you to have an actual one on one conversation with him. Mark this down Friday, and make sure Tony does as he's told"

"Yes ma'am," intoned the almost gleeful voice, Tony scowled even further and turned to furiously type in his laptop once more, touching the screen to move parts and pieces of some technology looking thing around.

Harmony smiled at these people and their lives, her new friends, and followed Pepper as she strutted to the door, grabbing the keys to Tony's Lamborghini on the way out.

* * *

"So it's a loft, and it's close to the waterfront…I'd say some neutrals, drawing key colors into every room, and a little bit of a beach or coastal influence."  
"That's exactly what I was thinking! But, I wasn't sure what exactly to get to pull that off,"

Harmony knew she could buy the paint and get the walls to paint themselves, that would be no issue, but she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain buying a house to her over-seas friends. She had told them to refrain from contacting her during her vacation, and so far they had been pretty okay with that…But, she thought she should just avoid the topic of potentially staying until they started sending her letters… That would work,

"Hare? I was asking if you liked the colors gray, yellow, with accents of a deep plum for your guest room?"

"Sounds lovely Pepper, I trust your judgement," she offered with a smile, moving to examine some bedroom sets, deciding upon a king sized bed with a white-washed wood frame for her room.

"Do you need to get appliances as well?"

"The previous owners left a very nice kitchen setup, done in maplewood and a sage green, with a gorgeous hammered copper backsplash, I like it fairly well. I might bring in some cream or dark brown accents, but I'm happy with the kitchen and bathrooms. I think I may buy a washer and dryer though, there was a space for a laundry room next to the half bath behind the kitchen." Pepper nodded speculatively,

"So what rooms are you painting?"

"I'm happy with the kitchen, the light blue in the half-bath, the light coral in the guest bath, and the greens and creams in my bathroom. As well as the cream in the living-dining area, because I think I might just put pops of color in paintings and furniture in those rooms…."

Harmony stopped to observe a plush chocolate brown leather sectional sofa before continuing,

"I'm going to paint the guest room a light gray and trim it in tasteful mustard yellow, as you suggested. I'm going to paint my bedroom a lighter variant of the green that's in the kitchen…perhaps a sea glass green. I think I may paint outdoors shower, just to do it"

"You have an outdoors shower?! How Fabulous!" Pepper exclaimed, pursuing a grey and yellow patterned comforter.

"It's quite marvelous. The second floor is just this smaller space sitting on the first floor, like my own private escape inside the house. The whole house is marvelous." Harmony said dreamily, adding the comforter to her cart before looking over some dark purple and yellow pillows.

The trip continued in this manner, the ladies discussing the home, Pepper's nervousness over the event, and Harmony's feelings towards one Clint Barton.

* * *

"Harmony, we need to talk" was the first sentence that greeted her as she stepped through the doors of Tony's mansion. She cast a glance at Pepper, who glanced at her encouragingly and stared hard at Hawkeye.

"Oh for heavens sake women it's not a bad talk, I just want to talk. I even made tea and went ahead and put it on the patio." Clint explained sheepishly, to this Harmony's spirits lightened, only a little, and she walked with him to the back of the house. His large, warm hand settled on her lower back to guide her, and she automatically felt arousal grown within her. Those hands…She remembered what those hands could do.

"Take a seat darling, I also went to procure some biscuits of the English variety for you" Clint smiled nervously, gesturing to the lovely tea set-up that was on the coffee table of the outdoors living area. Men rarely, if ever, did these sorts of things. Was Clint Barton different? Or did he just want something?

"I want to talk about your home, which means you'll be staying in the U.S. indefinitely, which I am very very pleased about" here he paused and reached for her hand, which hadn't yet poured tea for the both of them,

"But honestly I want to talk about last night. Not in the bad way, I just have some questions rabbit" Harmony broke his gaze to pour and prepare tea,

"One lump or two?"

"Uh, three?" Hare smiled at this, added the sugar, didn't bother to ask him about cream, and pushed him his cup.

"Well…I'm just gonna spit it out, I'm…you were a virgin?" Clint said, fidgeting with his teacup,

Harmony sighed, as she knew this would be brought up,

"I'm going to try to explain…the area of Britain were I am from is…very different from here. I am sort of a celebrity, similar to yourself and Tony in America. It was not prudent for me to begin a relationship with anyone where I'm from, they all were after money or a political foothold or they had some obsession with me. And my….friends of a sort, were completely against me finding solace anywhere outside of my home country. My friends were too busy with their lives, they didn't care about my life to the point that I only mattered if I went out of what was right or convenient for them. They didn't want me, but they didn't want anyone else to have me. Of course, I see now how easy it would have been simply to ignore their wishes and leave my home and find a different future, find someone to be with…but before this time period I was not prepared for such a…revolutionary act on my behalf. I had been governed by fear and manipulated into this lifestyle since I was very young…" Harmony then stopped talking, took a sip of her tea, and stared expectantly at Clint, awaiting his answer.

"That makes perfect sense dear" he reached for her hand,

"Well, I for one am not like your friends. I want you, and I want to take care of you, and I want what's best for you…I mean, what you think is best for yourself. I feel Tony and Pepper have the same motives. We want to be here for you." Harmony had cried many times over the past years, since she was a child, but as she began to cry into Clint Barton's chest she felt that this was different. This time, someone was there to pull her from her sorrow, to accept her as she came, to make sure she healed her wounds instead of reopening them.


	8. Chapter 7

Harmony lounged on her new porch, drinking her morning tea and considering a run. Today was the day that Steve would arrive, early from the rest of the Avengers. She was relatively excited to meet him, and the rest of the Avengers, and she believed she could begin to like it even _more_ here.  
July was already underway and she was very apprehensive about how to handle August when it passed. She truly didn't want to go back to Britain. She had dealt with too much there—being physically alienated but controlled like a dog, even after her use as a weapon was over, was so tiring and distressing.  
She didn't mind dueling or fighting, she liked being busy afterall, but she did not like being used.

She sighed and took another sip of tea. She should probably run if she was going to, it was only going to get hotter as the California sun climbed.  
As she slipped inside the house and up the staircase her mind kept wandering.

She wasn't opposed to telling the Avengers of her heritage, Merlin's balls they had two Norse gods—well one Norse god, they had encountered two though—in their ranks. She was more than afraid of losing her new relationships though.

It was so hard to be rational when faced with the opportunity of being loved and cared for, truly and genuinely and purely in the first time in her life by Clint and Pepper and Tony. Clint was more…obvious with his affections, but there was some budding relationship forming between herself and the couple as well. They seemed to be the father and mother of the group, even if Steve had a stronger moral compass and seemed more than capable of hosting a coup d'etat. Tony and Peppe still looked after the big events, making sure everyone was taken care of, that they wanted for nothing, that the Accords were settled seamlessly. They still cared about every member of the rag-tag team, especially Tony despite how well he hid it, and she wanted to be a part of that.  
The idea of being more romantically involved with Clint, as well as Tony and Pepper made her flush.

She changed into her running clothes and quickly moved down the stairs, locking the front door behind her and placing a wandless ward. She kept her wand on her body when at all possible though, either in an invisible holster, or through channeling bracelets that helped hone her magic when it was needed. As she took off at a jogging pace before working into a run, she couldn't help but wonder if rebuilding the Avengers Initiative would fill what she so desperately wanted from those she left behind in Britain.

* * *

"So how are things with you and Harmony?" asked Tony of Pepper, who narrowed her eyes sharply,

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if youmaybebroughtupourproposition" he said the last part fast and quietly as he pretended to be absorbed in paperwork. Pepper marched over to his desk, moved his laptop out of the way and sat in front of him, putting her heeled feet on the arm rests of his desk chair.

"You listen here Mr. Stark, we are not going to pressure that doll of a girl into anything. I would love, as much as you, to make her a part of our huge, dysfunctional Avengers family bullshit, but she might not take the bait. She always looks so damn lonely, like she never had a home, and I just want to give her that, I would love to look after her and care for her. But she might not like Clint and your's idea. She may only want to bed Clint, or she may only want Clint and Thor, or Clint and Steve or who knows what. She seems to be a very lost girl in need of guidance and I will not let any one of the Avengers, including you, steer her wrong because they want a bed warmer. Am I clear?" Tony was looking at Pepper with arousal, he loved when she bossed him occasionally. She just got so passionate, and of course, he got passionate when she did, it's what couples do, right?

"Yes ma'am" he whispered, dragging her down roughly for a kiss. She responded in kind, and his hands traveled up her thighs and between her little black dress to find she had forgone underwear that particular day. He moaned into her mouth and ran his fingers through her gorgeous red hair.

"You haven't wanted to fuck on my desk in a long time pretty girl" Tony whispered as he pushed her skirt up, Pepper's hands greedily reaching for his zipper. She grasped his already hard cock and pumped it, leaning into his rough kisses on her neck. Tony stood up, pushed her to lay back on his desk, scattering the mounds of paperwork to the floor. He leaned down to kiss her, slipping a thumb to rub her clit as he pushed into her. Pepper gave a breathy almost scream and tightened her grip on his shoulders. He reached up and gathered her wrists with one hand, pinning them to the desk as he thrusted into her tight heat.

"Tony…f-fuck" Pepper moaned and he began teasing her, pulling out of her wet, aching pussy almost completely before slamming back into her.

* * *

Harmony just stood at the door, she couldn't even move. She had come to their home after her run, and she was standing in the doorway to Tony's office with sweat cooling on her skin. This was possibly one of the hottest things she had witnessed in her life, well, besides Clint's head between her legs. She was startled into moving as Pepper let out a loud scream and Tony bit down on her shoulder. They weren't even completely nude, his shirt was simply unbuttoned, and her dress was pushed up. They writhed against each other as Tony pounded into Pepper roughly.

How was being a vouyer this much of a turn on?

She quietly backed away from the doorway and then ran down the hallway, making it to the front door before bumping into something large, and tall, and hard, very hard. She was thrown to her arse, with a bit of a surprised squeal leaving her mouth,

"I'm sorry ma'am, let me help you" there was a tinge of something foreign to the guy's accent, something not Californian or whatever Clint's accent was. She looked up and was met with gorgeous blue eyes situated into a concerned, handsome, face framed by blonde hair. He held out a hand to her, and she took it after a moment's hesitation. He was…handsome, very handsome.

He released her hand once she was standing, and Harmony was suddenly very self-conscious of her running gear, consisting of patterned compression capris and a sports bra, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she still felt sweat in her hairline.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, I wasn't watching where I was going" she gathered her manners,

"Oh, no, the fault is all mine luv, I was running inside, never a good idea…you must be Steve Rogers?" she finished lowly, looking back up to him and stifling the urge to nervously fidget.

"Yes ma'am, and you are?" He asked politely, extending a hand for her to shake,

"Harmony Potter, and please, don't call me ma'am" she finished in a joking manner, almost gasping at his firm, yet gentle grip.

"Oh hello Hare, when did you get in? Hey Cap!" Tony said excitedly, his mood more boosted than normal, Harmony turned and stared at him blushing and stuttering,

"It was nice meeting you Captain" she mumbled quietly before moving out of the foyer area and towards Clint's bedroom.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Tony asked speculatively as Steve simply blushed. He certainly wouldn't mind finding out exactly what had that fair lady's undergarments…distressed.

* * *

Harmony sighed under the warm water, jumping when she felt an arm around her waist.

"If that's not you Clint, you have five seconds before I deck you" She growled out, continuing to massage his manly scented shampoo into her scalp,  
"Relax Rabbit, why so tense?" He asked as he gently massaged her shoulders,

"I…umm..witnessed a private moment between Pepper and Tony" she squeaked out, falling into his warm body like she was boneless. He suddenly began to laugh, a deep belly laugh, and then smiled at her look of annoyance,

"I'm just surprised you haven't walked in on them sooner. Everyone on the team, except maybe Cap, Sam, and Fury, have at some point. They're unconscious exhibitionists. Let me guess, office quickie, Pepper riding Tony in his chair?" Harmony blushed and shook her head no,

"Ahhh, they must have been on the desk then" Clint finished in a husky tone, moving to take Harmony's neck with his lips, he could feel her nod yes and he trailed his hands down her body,

"Well why don't we engage in some…carnal activities of our own rabbit?" he asked in a husky tone, taking her moan as a positive response. He leaned up and took her lips in a kiss, grasping her breast while rolling her nipple in a firm motion. She simply sighed in pleasure and followed his lead as he shut the water off and pushed her towards the bedroom, taking her into his arms playfully before depositing her on the bed.

* * *

"So is this Harmony another addition to the team? We're getting to be pretty big Tony" Steve asked as Tony showed him to his room for the week.

"You could say that, yes. It's no biggie, we made space for the twins, ant boy, Sam, Bucky, Vision…should I keep listing?" Tony answered as he pushed open the door to reveal a vintage styled bedroom,

"Aw, how sweet" Steve said, reaching over to ruffle the shorter man's hair,

"Pepper figured you'd like it" Tony grumbled, trying to soothe his hair back into place as Steve stepped into the room and focused on the record player. He began to thumb through some Tommy Dorsey and Glenn Miller vinyl, becoming exceptionally happy once he found a Sinatra-Dorsey duo.

"Pepper went all out didn't she?" he said happily, and Tony simply blushed. He would never tell the captain that the records and the turntable had been his idea. Things were already too weird and strained due to the past few months.

"Pass on my gratitude," he said solemnly as he put on an album.

"I will…you're free for pretty much the whole day, we only really officially gather for dinner at 7." Tony said, clapping Steve Rogers on the back before leaving the man to a leather chair, some brandy, and good oldies.

* * *

Harmony sighed in pleasure, rubbing her cheek against Clint's chest, reveling in the fresh sweat that coated their bodies.

"I love how affectionate you are after sex, you're like a cat" Clint rumbled in his sexy sleepy voice.

"I just feel the need to show my affection" she hid her smirk into his chest at the thought of her patronus, the form her animagus would be upon turning. It had changed after the war, as had her point of view. It had became a sleek panther, and she felt that fit her personality quite well, even if she had been attached to the stag rendition of her father.

"Well, it's fucking adorable" Clint said and smiled roguishly, running a calloused hand down her back. That was one of the best feelings in the world to Harmony; Clint's hands were calloused and rough and manly, and they made her body feel smooth, warm, and soft…feminine. Clint was the first man in her life to make her feel truly feminine. Of course there were Ron and Fred and George's jokes, there were Malfoy's leers, but they all viewed her as…something untouchable. They never even tried to get near her. Clint made her feel real, human.  
Hell, so did Tony and Pepper. They just accepted her, without asking questions.

* * *

Sometimes Pepper wondered if Tony and herself trusted Harmony too easily. She shook the thoughts out of her head, Harmony was lovely and she truly was beginning to care about her.

But there was still just something in the back of Pepper's mind that she couldn't put a finger on. Pepper was sure there were pieces to her story Harmony was leaving untold, but then again no one bares their soul that quickly. Tony and Pepper both had run clean background checks and were met with ordinary information: her age corresponded to what age they believed she was, her name and birthdate and credentials all matched what she had told them, she was orphaned young and was taken in by family over the pond (Pepper believed that they didn't have a very…good relationship, at all), she held a visa, that was currently a pending dual citizenship, no credit score, no bank records, no work history, no schooling history. Some of these left Pepper stumped, but Harmony had told her that she had attended a very old-fashioned off the grid boarding school in Scotland…

Still, there was something about Harmony Jamison Potter than Pepper couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

Harmony loved baking, especially after one, or more (that afternoon was definitely more), rounds of sex with Clint. She had decided to start dinner early, and had set out on making fresh yeast bread to go with her soup and salad combo of the night. She was surprised at how infrequently the men ate "man" food. They loved their hamburgers and steaks, but were lean men. She had seen Tony order a salad with his food far more often than she herself had ordered a salad. Harmony wasn't the best gauge on healthy stuff however, her magic was sometimes so overactive that it forced her metabolism to work even harder than it usually did.

She set her dough in a bowl and covered it with a rag, setting it in the dark oven to leaven and rise. She gazed across the open floor plan to see Clint and Tony piled up on the couch, viewing something on Tony's smartphone with interest. She smiled mischievously and used a modified amplifying charm on their conversation as Clint moved back to watching some show that had dogs and cops on the telly.

"So, the sex is…how did you phrase this, fucking fantastic?" Tony teased in a light and naughty tone,

"Oh yes, god she's a goddess in bed…like I could screw her every day, multiple times a day, and never get bored…that's not normal is it?"

"It is for me and Pepper….have you considered making this…I don't know…" Tony trailed off, darted eyes to the kitchen where Harmony made herself busy preparing a crust for an apple pie.

"Making this serious?" he said in a quieter voice, Harmony paused for a beat and then went back to coddling her crust dough.

"I have… We'll discuss it later though Tony," Harmony's brows furrowed as he switched the station to some American muggle sport, most likely what they call football over here. Harmony didn't get into sports, unless, of course, it was quidditch. She had heard recently that the US was going to be a good contender for the cup this year.

She started thinly slicing apples, setting them in her pan lined with her crust,

"I haven't made a pie since I moved out of my mother's house," Pepper stated, moving to sit at the bar and watch Harmony work. Harmony smiled up at Pepper,

"I used to make them before I left home to go to school, but one of my best friend's mother, well she was more like my mother, taught me this recipe. It's delicious, something to do with using butter and cornstarch I do believe." Harmony finished placing the apples, then concocting the mixture to pour over the apples,

"What's on the menu tonight?" Harmony heard, loud and clear when it should have been softer and directed to those specifically in the living room area. Pepper turned around as well, at Steve's entrance, and Harmony almost swore under her breath at being so careless, wandlessly canceling the charm that had been in place. Thankfully, being Tony, he answered loud,

"Go ask Miss Gordon Ramsey in there" he joked at Harmony's sassy temper,

"Oi! I am nowhere near that cross Anthony!"

"Oooooooh, she busted out the full name,_ Anthony" _Clint teased, he loved it when Harmony had these "mother moments" as he called them, strictly in his head of course.

"I beg to differ! Just because you're in a good mood after a little…stress release," Tony winked as he said this and Harmony felt her cheeks warm,

"Doesn't mean you aren't a sassy little woman on a daily basis" Harmony didn't respond and instead focused on crimping her pie, cutting cute vent holes in the top, and cutting dough stars out of the extra dough. She had decided to make apple pie for the Captain tonight, since he was an American classic, apple pie is an American classic, etc. She thought the stars added a bit of zest to the plain ol' pie.

"Well then chef, what is on the menu tonight?" Steve moved to the kitchen area, bypassing where she was putting the pie into the oven below the oven the bread was in. Boy did she love Tony's huge arse kitchen.

"I'm tossing up between a potato sausage chowder and a beef stew, with homemade yeast bread, and a build your own salad sort of deal. I also think I'm going to make fresh lemonade" She smiled to herself, yet another American thing that she enjoyed doing. Squeezing the lemons, while thinking of someone..distasteful was always a good stress release.

"Wow, seems like you are quite the chef," Steve commented as he grabbed a Pabst Blue Ribbon beer out of the fridge. Hare blushed and moved to remove the now risen bread; she had subtly placed a leavening charm from one of her cookbooks on the yeast dough, the bread would be a little less moist but she figured it would be a good time investment.

She set the bowl of dough on the counter, and then proceeded to roll and twist it into french twists. Pepper watched her in an avid manner, reliving her childhood, and Harmony smiled at her, and then moved the bread to the oven to bake.

"Is everyone okay with potato sausage chowder?" she called lightly, upon seeing the nods of heads, she began roughly chunking potatoes to put into the soup pot already resting in the sink.

"Are we doing anything for the Fourth of July?" Steve asked, plopping down in a recliner with his beer, crossing his legs in a nonchalant manner. Harmony cocked her head, she had heard of the Americans and their silly holiday. She never got into politics or loyalism, so she thought being really proud of your country was a bit…over zealous. She didn't believe that anyone should think themselves better than those around them, ideas such as these led to Voldemort swaying the minds of "purebloods."

She shook her head and caught the end of Tony's sentence,

"Well… It's like when, in a few days? We normally don't do anything huge, and since it's going to be a Friday, I believe we should do something fun…"

"Having a cookout and watching fireworks on the beach works perfectly for me" Pepper said, hoping and praying Tony didn't want to throw yet another party.  
"Everyone should be here by then, Sam bringing Bucky may be running a bit late, but Thor and Bruce should both arrive Thursday. Fury said him, Coulson, and Miss Hill are definitely not staying in the house beforehand. Any other guests aren't going to arrive or stay until the party or afterwards"

"When are Vision, Wanda, and Pietro coming back from the diplomacy mission in Romania?"

"Diplomacy in Romania?" Harmony intoned with a raised eyebrow, sectioning a head of romaine lettuce,

"Well, apparently vampires are the real deal and Wanda and Pietro happen to be fluent in Russian, Slovak, and Romanian—Vision is the quickest leaner—we sent them there to make a bit of a preemptive peace treaty," answered Tony. Steve shot him a look, and Harmony didn't need legilimency to know that Steve was telling Tony he was oversharing. Hare figured that they were sending out feelers to see how deep the supernatural and super powered community went in relations to the updated Sokovia Accords.

"Back on topic gentlemen, Fourth of July—" Pepper was cut off by Clint,

"We could throw a Fourth of July party?" smirking soundly at Pepper's death glare,

"I rather like Pepper's original idea," Harmony intoned,

"We could have a barbecue and swim and then maybe watch one of your country's many patriotic films and then watch fireworks on the beach?" Everyone turned at her suggestion, and suddenly remembered she was a Brit, Clint smiled gently at her,

"Well, see, that's splendid, mark it down please Friday, we shall go shopping for food Thursday," Pepper stated solidly before Tony or Clint could argue. Steve just smiled widely—for reasons most likely obvious, the Fourth was his favorite holiday.

"But can we-"

"Tony, the gala for the Avengers is like, Saturday night. I think we'll do enough partying then" interrupted Harmony as she transferred her pot to the stove and began to add ingredients for her chowder. Tony simply pouted, and Pepper smiled triumphantly and stared affectionately at Harmony's cooking form.


	9. Chapter 8

The group had eaten in silence, complementing Harmony's rich soup and delicious bread as they ate. Following coffee and dessert Steve decided to retire, thanking Hare for the meal and thanking Pepper for his room design. Hare looked closely to Tony's smiling reaction, and suddenly said,

"Oh didn't you like the record player?" Steve glanced at her, a bit shocked that she knew of his…circumstantial age, as well as his room design.

"I did very much, thank you all" he smiled genuinely,

"Well, Pepper and I helped Tony pick out the vinyl, but he insisted you would love the cherry wood for the actual turntable" Hare smiled kindly, and took in Steve's shocked face with amusement,

"It was your idea Stark?" Tony rubbed the back of his neck and pretended to be engrossed with his tablet as he blushed,

"Don't mention it" he bit out gruffly and Pepper and Harmony both shared smiles. Steve smiled amusedly in Tony's direction and then told the room goodnight once more before moving down the hallway and up the stairs towards his room. Pepper had confided in Harmony how hard the events in Siberia had been on Tony and his friendship with both Steve and Clint.

"Do you wish to stay at my house tonight Clint?" Harmony asked as she finished doing the dishes in the kitchen sink,

"What have I told you about using the dishwasher dear," Pepper exclaimed as she grabbed a bottle of tea out of the fridge. Hare smiled, and replied,

"It's a habit," then she turned to Clint who was staring at her warmly, and Tony who looked mildly annoyed,  
"I haven't even seen your new house!" he whined petulantly, sulkily putting his tablet down on the couch cushion next to him. Hare smirked,

"Who says I want you to? You're the one who said it was a bad idea" Tony frowned playfully, and welled fake tears in his eyes,

"You know, I'm just trying to be supportive and have a good time, and I'm feeling really attacked right now" he pouted. Clint simply barked a laugh,

"I would be delighted to…stay with you tonight" he sent Harmony a darkly seductive look, and she heard Pepper draw in a quick breath next to her; she shivered a little, and licked her lips lightly at his smirk.

The couple quickly bid Tony and Pepper goodnight and hopped on Clint's motorcycle.

* * *

Clint smiled as he looked around her new home, finding he loved the color schemes and decorating.

It fit Hare well.

He suddenly turned to her,  
"Well aren't you going to give me the full tour?" he said charmingly, noting her awestruck nod as she grabbed his hand. Once they reached the garden and patio, before heading upstairs, he noted,

"I never knew you were a gardener?"

"Well, some of these plants were here when I moved in, but I planted quite a few more things. I enjoy gardening from my childhood, just like cooking" Hawkeye moved to stroke a potted basil plant sitting next to several other herb plants. She moved out into the yard, not motioning him to follow, but he did so anyways. Shortly before him, she reached a small cliff which overlooked the beach below. He just stood and admired the way her form looked bathed in the moonlight.

He moved to stand behind her, caressing her hair and pulling her backwards into his embrace.

She snuggled into him as a light breeze blew upon the otherwise stifling night. It wasn't quite dark enough to see stars, however Hare still knew they were there.

She had paid enough attention during Astronomy to her birth season to know which constellations were in the sky during this time of year. She started concentratedly at _Draco_, and wondered what had become of him and the other young Deatheaters since their last year of school. She had never officially graduated, she went back for a time before dropping out to become a full time philanthropist. She did, however, still spend quite a bit of time on campus. She occasionally subbed for DADA professors and came when invited to dinner for holidays and important events, and of course memorial services. There had been quite a few of those until they trickled off…only leaving memorials for anniversaries. One every May.

After she went through more training, she could successfully sub for any basic teaching position within Hogwarts and she loved being home. It still shook her, and brought back bad memories from time to time, but her favorite classes to sub for were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Potions, she was generally bad at unless it came to basic healing potions, and Runes and Arithmancy were a teeny bit above her head. She would really miss the school…perhaps the only part of Britain she would truly miss. She had thought she would miss Ron and Hermione and Ginny more, but found herself not feeling their absence. She felt more kinship with Neville, Luna, George, and Fred, even though they were not particularly close, than she did with Ron and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, while they never truly stood in defense of her towards their own children, were like surrogate parents. She would miss them in her own way, was she truly ready to completely move to America?

She shook her head to clear her Hogwarts thoughts and leaned even further into Clint, turning her face towards his, and landing a gentle kiss on his lips. He sighed; she suspected that he enjoyed it more when she kissed him first. She broke the kiss, and turned back towards the night sky,

"You can barely see it, but do you see that cluster of stars right there? Look they form this shape," she drew the constellation lines with her fingers,

"That constellation's name is _Draco_" she stated, smiling as his eyes brightened upon finding the star grouping.

"How are you so fucking smart?" he asked softly, before taking her lips in a compassionate kiss. She smiled lopsidedly, her thoughts unintentionally being brought back to Hermione, the brightest witch of her age.

"Can we make love?" She asked softly, turning in his embrace to nuzzle his chest and inhale his scent.

"Do you really think you have to ask?" he asked in a suddenly deep, gravely voice. Hare smiled into his pectorals and shook her head no, he suddenly grasped her waist and heaved her onto his shoulder. She squealed as he simply carried her through doorways and to the staircase.

"Ladies first, show me your master _bed_room" Clint said, still making Hare blush with his suggestive tone. They climbed the stairs, Hawkeye occasionally pinching her arse, and entered into the small ante-chamber to her room. He smiled at the overstuffed bookshelf and the comfy looking reading chair, and his smile grew at the sight of her very large bed.

"I love it" he whispered to her, she turned and he drew his knuckles lightly down her cheek, moving to kiss her passionately. He pushed her towards the bed, making her fall back as her hands slowly, leisurely, fumbled with his shirt hem. He separated from her, drawing his shirt over his head in a lithe motion. Hare ground her aching lower half against his already hard cock, whimpering at the friction. He kissed her gently, tugging her dress, borrowed from Pepper after her run, over her head. He laughed silently when she emerged ruffled, and smiling up at him.

He stroked her face gently once more and then undressed himself, moving her to where they were properly on the bed.

He caressed her skin, drawing small gasps from her at the featherlight touches. She arched under him, begging silently for more contact, and he instead unclasped her bra, and moved light kisses from her neck down to her shoulders, then the insides of her arms, and her palms.  
She gasped and stared at him, his eyes closed in reverence, kissing her entire body gently. Her eyes filled with tears suddenly, and she shut them as he began to move his soft kisses lower down her body. Once he reached her hips, tugging her simple lace and cotton panties down her thighs, he looked up her body. Her eyes were closed in rapture, and he saw a tear leak from the corner of her eye.  
He moved back up her body to kiss the tear from her cheek, and moved to kiss around her ear,

"May I taste you before I make love to you?" he asked softly, voice full of compassion and lust and this unhinged arousal, it made Harmony's breath turn ragged. She nodded, not trusting her voice to support itself properly. He moved, once more, slowly down her body, giving it more open-mouthed forceful kisses this time.

He worshipped a line down to her arousal, pausing to gently spread her thighs and move his hands under her full ass.  
She moaned aloud as he kissed her already wet pussy, and gasped as his tongue licked up her slit. Her delicate hand twisted in his sandy blonde hair, urging his pressure and pattern as he sped up his tongue's dance around her clit gradually. Suddenly, at full force, a wave of pleasure hit her, and her body tensed as strangled whimpers left her throat. He chuckled throatily and greedily drunk in her appearance.

She was so beautiful, flushed and panting and her emerald eyes were wide, pupils dilated.  
He leaned down over her, hooking one of her thin, muscular legs over his hip as he teased her soaking cunt with the tip of his cock. He slowly eased into her, stretching her around his girth, and a loud moan left her throat as her hips thrusted to meet his.  
He set a slow, languorous pace, thrusting against her cervix and brushing her clitoris with his pelvis. He reveled in her long, low, moans and gasps as she clutched madly at his back, seeming to loose touch with everything around her as he marked her.  
He brought his lips to her swollen, pink mouth, kissing her with every ounce of emotion he was not already pouring into their passionate dance. Her response, her tongue fighting his for dominance, made him move his pace faster. She began to squeal lightly in response to his tempo change, and still lifted her hips to match his powerful thrusts.

He loved cradling her in his arms, he loved feeling her tiny body against his, feeling her little sheath clenched around his dick was one of the best feelings in the world. He gradually continued to speed up, until he was fucking her completely, lifting her other leg to rest upon his shoulder as he bent her in half.  
She rewarded him with half-screams for his efforts, as he pushed furiously into her awaiting heat, forcing her orgasm to twice more before he leaned down to kiss her roughly, her nails scratching trails down his back as her heels dug into his lower back. Her kiss undid him, as he thrust powerfully twice more, and released into her body. His orgasm wracked every muscle as she whimpered and gasped underneath him, feeling his cock twitching and his warmth filling her.  
Clint kissed her forehead and withdrew himself from her, much to Harmony's displeasure. She moaned almost petulantly as he rolled out of the bed and towards the bathroom. Throwing a smug glance back towards her splayed, flushed, and panting form.

* * *

"Do you always wear those bracelets? I find them beautiful, I'm not complaining, but you're always wearing at least one bracelet, and I find it odd because you never wear any other jewelry?" Clint questioned softly as he stroked the inside of her wrist, she tensed a little, just barely perceivable to Clint. She sometimes forgot how perceptive he was, he certainly lived up to his birdlike name.

"Well…I have these bracelets that were given to me by my parents. They left them in a…safety deposit box for when I was old enough. These bracelets and a few other things are all that are really important to me from back in Britain," Harmony explained, turning to face him in the moonlight coming through her curtains.

"If they're so important and special, then why wear them on a daily basis? They could get broken or damaged."

He asked this curiously, reaching for the clasp of the delicate golden bracelet inlaid with smaller ovular emeralds that glinted darkly in low, gray light. Harmony tensed as he removed her channeling bracelet; of course, she could use wandless magic alone, but channelers, such as wands, staffs, or other objects in her case, made it so much easier. Then she realized how ridiculous she was being, acting threatened, assuming that she'd need magic in the middle of the night, lying naked beside her lover.

"I doubt they'd be broken, they're very sturdy bracelets, but I mix them up frequently just in case" she supplemented as he examined the gorgeous piece of metallurgy and gem work.

She had been surprised at how easily the lie about her parents had rolled off her tongue. Surprisingly, it had not been her parents to leave her the bracelets (although such bracelets did exist in the Potter vault at Gringotts, however, they were far too flashy for her taste), rather it had been Severus Snape, who wrote her in a post-mortem letter saying he intended them for Lily's use, and that they were his mother's. Severus and Albus both had foreseen her gradual slip from a traditional wand to something more discreet; she loved to move about in the muggle world, and her wand was never quite the same following the final battle. Severus was most kind to hold them in vaults until his portrait believed the time was right.

She had learned a lot about Severus since his death, mostly from long conversations with his portrait in Hogwarts in their repeated "8th year." She learned that his mother used those bracelets, because his father was an abusive drunkard, who hated the sight of Eileen's wand. She had those fashioned so she could subtly use her magic without her husband flying off the handle. Harmony had gained a grand appreciation for the man since the end of the war, finding out all of his hidden motives and becoming acquainted with him was quite lovely. He had finally admitted to her that the main reason he left her the bracelets was a token asking for forgiveness, for his aggressive behavior throughout the years.

Among all of these bracelets, the yellow gold and emerald one Clint just removed from her wrist was her favorite; gold was a good conductive metal for her and emeralds boosted her basic spell work a little, she wore this one most frequently, as emeralds always made her think of her mother. From Severus' collection she also had a thin wristlet made of aquamarine slivers with a silver tree shaped clasp, another silver bracelet similar to the golden one, except with alternating polished rose quartz and amethyst stones, a tie-able band woven from acromantula silk, threaded what she believed to be moonstone and opal, and a thicker white gold chain with a large chunk of garnet embedded as the main focus. She rarely wore the one with the garnet, as it increased her offensive and battle spells; but she frequented the rest, and interchanged them with how she wanted her magic to resonate with her mood. As well as which one matched her outfit.

She also found two in the batch that Dumbledore had designed and left with Snape's collection; including a braided leather bracelet with light and dark alternating leather strips with a coppery metal weaved in. The braided bracelet was embellished with a deathly hallows symbol, the triangle area filled by little shards of glass. The second arm adornment from the deceased headmaster was a copper circlet inlaid with gorgeously veined turquoise stones, as well as amber and jade chips. Snape had informed her later that the two strips of leather were actually a strip of tanned thestral hide, (which became visible to those not touched by death once the beast itself was dead) weaved with a rougher strip of basilisk skin, and the coppery metal was actually a metal byproduct produced by the chemical reactions of underwater magic performed by the merpeople in Hogwarts' lake. As for the deathly hallows symbol, it was created from what Snape told her was the melted remnants of her awful glasses that Dumbledore had traded in for magical contacts her fifth year, and was flecked with feathers collected from Hedwig's sleeping ares in the owellery. The shards of glass surrounding the circular area of the hallows, was a compilation of several objects she had broken throughout her youth: her prophecy orb, her mess in the Headmaster's office, her and Sirius' connecting mirrors…  
That particular bracelet was her overall favorite; it was like carrying a piece of Hogwarts with her at all times. She could tell that the headmaster put a great deal of thought into the bracelet, assuming she would survive the war or intending to memorialize her life in case she did not.

She also saw his thoughtful gift as a forgiveness olive branch. Surely, he would not put so much effort into an insignificant object, if he were not aware the hell he put her through?

Sadly, she also rarely wore this bracelet. It worked well with "hipster" or "boho" outfits, but she was very scared of loosing it.  
It also made her magical signature revert in some ways to her Hogwarts days, and after wearing it a while, it put such a strain of sadness and nostalgia on her. She sighed at the thought as she watched Clint tinker with the bracelet before setting it on the nightstand, moving to tinker with his ears.

"What're you doing?" she questioned softly giving him elbow space,

"I have hearing aids Rabbit"

"I've never noticed" she was sure she sounded puzzled, Harmony considered herself very observant so this wasn't something that happened often.

"Stark designed them to be very streamlined and unnoticeable. Wait until you see what he did with the Winter Soldier's arm." Harmony nodded, the realization that Clint was trusting her big-time to allow her to see something specifically designed to be nonexistent. She smiled at him, holding his face once he settled, succumbing to his attempt to draw her closer to his muscular form.

* * *

Steve Rogers woke up way too earl for reasons he couldn't exactly tell you; though he figured it had something to do with having done nothing but slept for around 50 years. He looked at his wrist watch, innocently sitting on his nightstand, and brought it closer to inspect the time.

3:02 was not the time he would like to be up. He used to love waking up early on Saturdays to his mother's pancakes and a newspaper comic. But this wasn't the 1900s anymore; it was 3am on a Wednesday morning and he did not want to be awake. He groaned loudly, punched the pillow next to him, and stood, sliding some sweatpants up his naked thighs.

He moved around the room a moment, adjusting to the darkness and waking up a little before moving to go downstairs to the kitchen. Upon reaching his destination he looked in the fridge; he could either get a glass of milk and warm it and try to go back to sleep, or he could make a cup of coffee in the fancy single cup thing that Tony had in his kitchen. He stared at the milk for a moment before taking out a small pot and putting it on the stove. The same stove the mysterious young woman had cooked at earlier this afternoon. He had gently asked Pepper about her, and it seemed that Pepper and Tony had known her for about a month and a half now, but her and Clint even less so. He guessed that being intimate with someone would bring about that kind of bond.  
He poured some milk into the small pot, before hunting the kitchen for some sugar and vanilla extract. Upon finding these, he mixed them with the milk, turned the burner on medium, and grabbed a spoon out of the kitchen utensil drawer.

This woman seemed so open and genuine, yet guarded and ambiguous at the same time. It was difficult for him to wrap his mind around it. She was a bit of a mystery. His milk was almost finished when he heard some shuffling to his left. He instantly went on the alert, but it was just Tony, shuffling into the kitchen in his boxers and a Grateful Dead t-shirt. Some days in the Tower Steve almost missed the light glow of Tony's arc reactor, removed after the shrapnel was removed.

"Couldn't sleep either Cap?" Tony's gruff voice intoned, and Steve just nodded, grabbing a second mug from Tony's cabinet to set down beside his.

Tony moved to sit at the dining room table, staring out of the large glass wall-windows to see his large pool and a sliver of the ocean. Steve transferred the milk into the two mugs, a little put out he had been shorted on his vanilla milk, before dropping one gently in front of Tony.

Tony snapped out of his daydream to turn to Steve, raising a quizzical brow and picking up his mug. Steve rolled his eyes and took a sip of his milk before sighing softly,

"What is it?"

"Reverse hot cocoa. Warm milk, vanilla, and sugar. My mom used to make it whenever we really really couldn't sleep…hard with the rations you know" Steve said, taking a seat opposite of Tony at the table, joining his eyes in staring at how the moon had settled over the sea.

"Thank you, you're such a mother hen" Tony grubbed fondly, taking a sip and ruffling his hair out of his eyes. Steve just smiled and turned once more to Tony. He didn't think he was gay, but he could appreciate the male form. He knew his own form was to die for, and he sometimes still forgot he wasn't a skinny little boy from the shady side of Manhattan anymore.

Anthony wasn't on his or Clint's same athletic level; however, Tony and bruce shared this common body type. They were still lean, still fit and slightly muscled down, but Tony had this…allure. He was rich, charismatic, charming, intelligent, and he knew it. Sometimes, he could be an arrogant prick, but sometimes his confidence was just a silent, strong object visible in his swaggering walk or his strong hands. Tony also had this emotional vulnerability he rarely let out to play—witnessed and processed by Steven when he almost struck his suit's arc reactor, before Bucky had stopped him. Steve mourned that he had never thought to see that deep beneath Tony's surface before, to the boy who would never live up to what his father imagined, who would always mourn parents he could never replace—just like Steve.

Steve tore his eyes away from Tony Stark, just as his mind shifted back towards Harmony Potter and how she would affect the already drastically changed large group dynamic. He glanced back at Tony sitting in the full moon light and he wondered just what sorts of changes would come next to mend this still broken family back together.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy this chapter, it's been a long time in the making-I actually only added from Tony and Harmony's conversation through Thor to publish this. Wow, took me like a year to write a half a page.

* * *

Harmony couldn't outrun him. The forest around her was breaking and shrinking and she could smell the half decayed rot of Voldemort's flesh as he chased behind her. The roots of the trees around her seemed to smooth out and flatten until suddenly she was running down a hallway; an infinite hallway with one cupboard under the stairs after another. She didn't falter, didn't stop running because she knew how this went. As soon as Voldemort melted away, his rotting smell was replaced with a cheap, knock off Burberry aftershave and the strong smell of scotch. She never tripped and never faltered and she was running faster than she ever had in her life, and she never remembered Vernon being this fast. He held his belt, the thick leather one with the heavy brass buckle, and her thighs stung in apprehension. He was catching up to her, he was raising his belt arm, he was striking her arms, thighs, and face. She was screaming.

This was how Hawkeye was awoken at 4:32, to his beautiful…girlfriend's? fling's? teammate's? FWB's? screams. He didn't think too carefully over trying to categorize their relationship, perhaps on purpose, but he drew her closer, restraining her shaking arms and quieting her mouth to his chest. He leant down and whispered in her ear,

"Harmony.."

"FREAK" he started screaming, over and over and over and suddenly she couldn't move. She couldn't run or fight or move and it was terrifying…before she heard her name whispered softly. She suddenly stopped struggling and the blood and belt melted into darkness and warm muscle.

"Harmony sweetheart, wake up" she slowly did, suddenly so self-aware of her still shaking hands and the tears half-dried on her face and the ghostly aching on her back and thighs.

"What have you lived through beautiful? I've only seen a handful of people with nightmares like that, and usually they're people with a whole lot of pain in their past." He was whispering but to Harmony it sounded like he was shouting. Her pulse seemed to slow drastically in her chest and for a moment she considered telling him everything. She considered telling him about the death of everyone close to her and the pain of being alone throughout most of her life and the sorrow of realizing she would never belong anywhere. She considered telling him about her abusive uncle, aunt, and cousin. She considered telling him about her magical home and her far, far away students. She considered it, but couldn't quite do anything other than grip him tighter.

Clint ran a soothing hand down her smooth back, the other carding softly through her slightly tangled hair.

"It's okay darling, you don't have to tell me now or ever, but I'll always have open ears alright?" Harmony nodded vaguely into his pectorals, trying to still her shaking hands, not even thinking to make an open hands joke about his hearing issues. She wanted to show him her scars, she wanted him to kiss them all and worship them in a way she never could, but all he had seen was her bare, glamoured, smooth skin.

Fuck.

She couldn't keep falling for him like this. She couldn't keep wanting to share these parts of herself with him. It was only going to end in either or both of them hurt. For now, she sighed and collapsed back into his chest, and when she spoke her voice was tiny and cracked,

"Want to go for a run?" he tipped her face to meet his, scrutinizing her closely before nodding and hugging her back to his form.

* * *

Steve absolutely could not get Tony Stark out of his mind. Usually the man picked fights with him, would not agree with anything he said, and generally went out of his way to be..well..a jackass. The entire debacle with Bucky proved that. Where had this new Anthony Stark come from? The one with the new, quiet, homemaker/stranger/friend? The one that openly doted on his fiancé in front of everyone instead of pretending that he could never be tied down? The one who cared about what type of music Steve liked and whether or not he preferred vinyl? The one who sat with him at a kitchen bar with a children's drink for three hours discussing what they could change about their pasts, about how to move past the civil war that ha separated them devastatingly? This new Anthony Stark who talked about his feelings and his regrets and his father and his concerns.

Steve Rogers could not get this new Tony out of his brain and it only intensifies when he witnesses one of Tony and Pepper's infamous public displays of affection. Although, Steve is pretty sure he isn't supposed to see this one, even on accident.

Sometimes, they just forget that anyone could see them at anytime, and Steve is pretty sure this is what has happened. They forgot that they agreed to all go shopping as a group to get the things for the Fourth tonight. They forgot that Steve was home, even if Harmony and Clint were meeting them at the store later.

They were currently on the outdoor patio, visible through the large bay windows that encapsulated the breakfast area in the kitchen. Steve had been thinking about swimming, but seeing Tony leaned over Pepper's tiny, pale body stopped him short. They weren't exactly nude, although Tony's swim trunks were hanging a little low. But Steve could see that Tony's hand and arm was moving and that Pepper's head was thrown back with eyes closed. Steve stood frozen as her hand reached down to pull on Tony's hand and shorts, causing the man to back off of the chair and stand above the smaller red-head.

He didn't even have time to react as Tony's swim trunks came down and suddenly his cock was visible, standing at attention before disappearing into Pepper's plump pink lips. Steve swallowed hard and fought the urge to brush the bulge growing in the front of his trunks. He felt momentarily guilty for watching such a display, as Tony's hands wound into Pepper's hair and Pepper's hand harshly grasped Tony's ass…wait what? he's into that?

Steve was frozen and aroused and guilty like a child with his hand in the mother of all cookie jars. He could almost move his muscles again when he chanced the look up to Tony's face, instead of looking down at the job that Pepper was doing he was staring straight at Steve. He winked and tipped his head back in a moan, running a his free, calloused, and tanned hand through his hair, down his neck and to his nipple. Anthony Stark was a man for histrionics, of that Steve was certain. He felt a blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck and eventually his chest, and his feet were absolutely glued to the floor. He couldn't even move his toes as his cock grew out of control at watching Tony completely dominate the slight redhead in her string bikini. Steve had never even thought of Pepper that way before and now here he was, imagining doing things to her he'd never actually done with a woman, or man for that matter.

Oh holy stars and stripes.

* * *

Bruce looked to the redhead next to him. They had been fighting a lot lately, specifically after she had went to California—to go to Tony's early and see Clint without the rest of the team he assumed, but she hadn't actually said. She was so beautiful and he really just wanted her to be happy.

"Natasha?" She looked up at him and he could see the storm in her eyes,

"What are we doing?" She seemed shocked by his question for a moment before furrowing her brows and biting her lip like she did when in genuine thought, and good God she was gorgeous.

"We're trying to make a relationship work, aren't we Bruce?" she finally bit out thoughtfully, reaching for his hand and holding on tighter than she normally would have. Ever since she went to approach Clint she had been quiet and moody and honestly he had been expecting it. He found it hard to believe that he would have a chance with such a smart, beautiful, and tough woman…he had honestly just been waiting on the other shoe to drop. He had withdrawn from her in the previous weeks and that is what most likely pushed her to go visit Clint. Bruce was just waiting for her to realize that she actually loved Clint ever since she hooked up with him, the nerdy scientist, instead of Clint, the fit special agent. He knew that she and Clint previously had a loose relationship, but he also knew how in love with her Clint was.

"I don't think we can make a relationship work if your heart is elsewhere Natasha" he squeezed her hand gently and she gripped his even harder in return.

"Bruce… my heart… I thought… It wants you but…"

"You're not over Clint, but that's okay. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here" Bruce gathered her into his arms, as she began the sobbing that had never exactly stopped since New York, and had just continued as more and more shit piled on top of the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Everyone believed that Natasha was some super spy, with rock solid emotions and a crazy poker face. But actually, he knew the little girl that had been trained to not have an identity, to fire a handgun, to lie through her teeth. He knew that little girl that still cried, that got overwhelmed, that showed emotions, that lied to emotionally manipulate people, that would never admit that she was not okay. He knew that Natasha was a lot more vulnerable, emotionally unstable, and sensitive than she let on.

But honestly that was okay with him, because he was very emotionally unstable, way too vulnerable, and overly sensitive too.

"I'm ready now Bruce. I'm ready now." she looked up, and he had a feeling this went deeper than their relationship, he had a feeling this meant she was finally going to get help.

* * *

"So I've been thinking…"

"So have I actually" Clint replied as they looked at hamburger meat. Pepper and Harmony had ran off to find dessert and potato salad making items, and Steve had eagerly asked to join them. Clint was feeling some odd tension between Tony and Steve today.

"I think I want me and Harmony to just be…me and Harmony for a little while. I mean, if ya'll still want to pursue a relationship with her I can respect that….but I just think I want her all, or mostly, to myself" Clint said thoughtfully, carefully prodding some reddish ground beef with his fingertips. Tony clapped him on the back,

"I mean, we can always do orgies, but really I was thinking the same thing Legolas" Clint reared back a little, shocked that Tony hadn't pressed.

"If you're sure tin man?"

"Well, me and Pepper talked about it and she see that Hare seems genuinely happy with you and we don't want to push her and I guess that's it" Tony said looking down at the end, selecting another package of meat to add to Clint's. Clint then began to think of the tension between Tony and Steve, how Pepper was acting very inclusive towards the blonde male…

"Are you maybe planning on sneaking the Captain into your twosome?" Clint asked sneakily, and Tony's head shot up, eyes wide, face flushing.

"Absolutely…not! I meant absolutely not" Tony stumbles as he steers the cart away from Clint' snickers.

"I mean, we could all use a little red, white, and blue in our life," he teased, punching Tony lightly on the shoulder.

"See, I think that as well. Merry-almost-Independence Day loves, but my patriotism is a little different than yours," the English voice lilted as Harmony, followed by a closely conversing Pepper and Steve, approached the pair.

"You were talking about independence day, weren't you?" Harmony teased, giving Tony a look before glancing quickly back at Steve and Pepper who had stopped to pick out an array of cheeses for burger toppings.

"You're too damn perceptive rabbit" Tony grumbled, and Clint just beamed at her.

"You and Hawkboy here are two birds of a feather" Tony chuckled at his corny joke, but still looked around the two people in front of him to gaze warmly at the Cap and his almost wife.

"So, Harmony, you making Captain a red, white, and blue birthday cake?"

"…Captain America's birthday is on July Fourth? bloody Americans."

* * *

"So who is even invited to this big shindig?"

"Oh the party? That you and Pepper have planned so thoroughly? Didn't you have to make a seating chart? Hm?" Tony asked sarcastically as he tinkered with a red and gold breastplate.

"We haven't gotten there yet" Harmony grumbled as she perched on his work bench.

"Get me a drink before I can even think that big-"

"Says the man tempering with arc-reactor technology, metallurgy, and physics in general, even though he doesn't need the reactor to keep himself alive anymore" Hare griped good naturedly, pouring a couple fingers of whiskey for Tony and some scotch for herself. Tony simply huffed and set down his welding wand before turning to face her,

"Oh, well, if we're looking at allies first, let's go with a majority of the deconstructed S.H.I.E.L.D. task force, not that you know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is or was, but Fury, Hill, Coulson, etcetera etcetera. Then we have the X-Men on board, probably just the central figures of Xavier, Storm, Wolverine, maybe Scott and Jean," he paused in his train of thought for a moment, amending,

"Perhaps we can persuade Rogue and her Cajun asshole to become potential Avengers…anywho, no party would be complete without the potential of the Fantastic 4. Ugh, I hate Johnny Rocket."

"Johnny Rocket?" Harmony asked amusedly, swinging her bare feet as Tony resumed his work, reaching past her elbow for a part, brushing his hand against her side with a smirk and a wink.

"Johnny Storm, Human Torch. He can light his body on fire. Me and him are 'too similar' to get along according to Pepper. I just think he's a narcissistic dumbass. But that's irrelevant."

Hare giggled as Tony flipped down his welding mask, waving at her to cover her eyes before beginning a weld. After letting a moment pass, in which Tony seamlessly welded a red panel, he kept up the list,

"We'll see what other allied groups show up, there aren't many more I can think of that are groups. Of course there will be politicians, businessmen, movers and shakers—perhaps the Osborns will show up, perhaps Creed Industries—which would make a helluva interesting party between Victor and Logan," Harmony raised an eyebrow but declined to comment, it looked like she had a lot of research to do from Friday and Clint.

"As for potentials...shit the list is long. Despite what candidates might come out of the X-Men or their tagalongs, our top list right now is kinda lengthy. We have the dynamic duo of Spiderman and Deadpool, you'll absolutely love Peter, he's a doll—he's a bit young but he got involved with us during the…fiasco of the Accords. But that brings about the the King of Wakanda, T'Challa or Black Panther and the reborn Ant Man, Scott Lang. Hell Harmony, I don't even know how many potentials will be at this shindig. You open up a little hole for invitations, and soon all sorts will be filing in," Tony sighed, placing the breastplate down on the workbench,

"Then there will be your friendly neighborhood Avengers. Me, Steve, Clint, and supposedly Thor will be back from Asgard before tomorrow. Of course Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, or Falcon, and James Barnes, the former Winter Soldier, are on their way—if the Vision and the twins, Wanda and Pietro, finish their mission in time they'll be here too."

Hare was silent for a moment, running over the names in her mind and trying to put them with powers or abilities. She was incredibly curious by nature, and this was going to be quite the shindig for her to do reconnaissance on.

"Tony, can I…I need to tell you and Pep and Clint and well everyone something," Tony kept up his fiddling, not looking up as he reached for his whiskey glass.

"Yes oh beautiful Harmony?" he recited monotone, making her smile. She was pretty sure that this would infringe on the statute of secrecy—but she was also pretty sure that not telling them about her magic would eventually blow up in her face.

"You know my school, in Britain?"

"Yes, oh gorgeous English one" he kept working and she giggled nervously. At that almost forced sound he turned to face her, dropped his work, and became really quiet, somber.

"This is serious isn't it? I'm going to be serious now." he stated, cracking a bit of a smile before turning his whole attention to her. She smiled nervously and felt her stomach lurch,

"Well—" her sentence was cut off by Friday's voice,

"Sorry to interrupt Harmony. Sir, you wished to be notified of such a situation: Mr. Odinson has arrived, and he's questioning your possible hospitality towards his brother." Tony stiffened before putting up a fake smile, and standing,

"Oh, the brute. Have to love the hulking Asgardian hunk of muscle and thunder" Tony forced,

"Tell Point Break not to push his luck, and that I'll be right out to greet him Friday."

"Yes sir" toned the awkward female voice.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt Harmony, tell me later okay?" Hare smiled weakly, feeling her stomach knot nervously. Her intuition was never wrong, and right now, it felt very apprehensive about not getting this out in the open for her new friends. Something about doing a lot of digging on other strangers made her nervous about the same digging occurring to her.

* * *

"Man of Iron! Merry meet!" Thor's voice boomed, pulled Tony into a crushing hug,

"Oh hey there blondie, be careful, I'm breakable" Harmony laughed and examined this god. Certainly was he a god. He looked like he was cut out of marble, like his golden hair constantly glowed, like his jawline could cut cake. And goddamn, that ass. Harmony certainly thought he looked like a god.

Tony noticed her stares but only smirked at her open ogling. Fortunately, Clint wasn't around to poke fun or get jealous. Thor then turned his attention to her, and she felt physically overwhelmed. He had to be two, almost three, feet taller than her, and although she was no slouch in the looks department, Thor could probably mitotically reproduce and both halves of him would still be attractive enough to model for Burberry.

"Who is this comely maiden?" he softened his voice, as if talking to an easily scared animal.

"I am Thor, son of Odin milady," he took her hand and fell to one knee and her face lit up like she had swigged a pepper-up potion. Speaking of which, she kind of missed making potions. She regained her composure, trying not to feel the burn of his full lips at the back of her hand,

"Harmony, daughter of James," she was a bit familiar with the Norse culture, as most of Wizarding Britain's cultural cues come from a mixture of Norse tradition and Anglo-Saxon tradition.

"Harmony! What a lively name!" He boomed once more, unable to hold a somber face for more than several minutes. Harmony enjoyed Thor, probably more than should be allowed.


End file.
